Tabitha
Tabitha is Claymore No. 31 of Clare's generation. She is serious-minded and puts her loyalty to Miria first and foremost. Her great Yoki perception gained her the title "The Dark Silver Eye." Tabitha is a defensive-type Claymore, although we have never seen her have to utilize her regenerative abilities Etymology "Tabitha" is a transliteraton of the Japanese "Tabasa" (タバサ, pronounced "ta-ba-sa"). "Tabitha" means "gazelle" in Aramaic. A popular name among Puritans in England, during the Reformation. Perhaps alluding to the gentle, graceful personality of the character. Appearance Tabitha wears her hair braided in a long plait, sitting over her right shoulder. She also sweeps her fringe to the right. Before the time skip she wears the standard Claymore uniform. She now wears the same dark outfit as the other survivors of the Northern Campaign. She currently wears her braid in a tight bun. Personality Tabitha is a very quiet and serious person. She is very loyal especially to Miria, whom she seems to see as the teams current leader. She also seems very intelligent, helping to strategise and organise her team during battle. Abilities Heightened Yoki Sensing Seven years after the Northern Campaign, Tabitha has shown the ability to sense yoki similar to specialists such as Galatea or Clare, making her the unofficial "Eye" of the seven survivors of the North. This ability was first seen used against the Awakened Being, Agatha, to which she directed the rest of the Seven Ghosts while battling her "true form." Yoki Suppression Like the rest of the Seven Ghosts, Tabitha learned to suppress her yoki in order to remain hidden from the organization. Biography The Northern Campaign Tabitha was one of the 24 Claymore selected to battle in the Northern Campaign. She was selected to be in Miria's team and she seemed to serve as an Aide De Camp to Miria, often giving status reports. She is one of the seven survivors of the campaign. After Seven Year Time-Skip She has become a powerful yoki reader, being able to sense detail similar to that of Galatea before the time skip. However, she has to stand still with her eyes closed to do so, so she may not be at exactly the same level. As part of a team, her duty is to direct her team mates to the foes most vunerable points. She assumes the role of the "eye" of the surviving Claymores. She finally gets to show off just how much she has improved at this when her direction proves key in the Claymores fight with Agatha. She decides to stay in Rabona with Miria while the others left to briefly follow their own journeys. She was able to sense Alicia and Beth's yoki on the move but failed to notice Isley's yoki disappearing far to the South, something which Galatea picked up on. Tabitha didn't believe it was possible to sense yoki at that distance, but Galatea assured her she could and also informed them a Claymore using a yoki suppressing pill was just outside the city. Miria, Galatea and Tabitha attack the Claymore, who turns out to be Dietrich. She informs them of Isley's death and Deneve's plan to meet up with Clare and about the Abyss Feeders. Dietrich then leaves for the Organization. After Dietrich explains what happened, Miria cuts down Tabitha and dons her old Claymore uniform. Miria leaves the Holy City of Rabona and heads for the Organization. Galatea explains why Miria cuts down Tabitha after she wakes up. Miria immobilizes Tabitha, so she can take down the organization by herself. While Galatea is talking to Tabitha, Miria over powers the current claymores and then battles the new trainee twins. Moments later, after warding off a yoma and awakened being ambush on Rabona, Tabitha and Deneve momentarily came to blows until Cynthia and Helen stopped the fight. Afterwards, the remaining ghosts along with Dietrich would leave Rabona and head towards the organization in search of Miria. Along the way, the ghosts save Anastasia's hunting party from a group of male awakened beings. Once all awakened beings were defeated, Deneve gave Tabitha the choice to either continue to the organization to save Miria, or destroy the facility containing the newly created awakened beings (Scene 112). In the end, Tabitha chose the path of the research facility, to which the group began killing off awakened beings in their path (Scene 113). Relationships Miria While the extent of her relationship to Miria remains unknown, Tabitha has shown absolute loyalty and devotion to Miria. She was first recruited to Miria's team during the Battle of Pieta, and remained in Rabona with her after the battle against the Awakened Being, Agatha. She was distraught over Miria going up against the Organization alone, and nearly broke down during an attack by an army of Awakened Beings and Yoma on Rabona, believing Miria to have perished. Behind the Scenes Category:Claymore Category:Seven Ghosts